


Take Me Home Tonight

by Anonymous



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Cock Warming, Cock Worship, Credence Barebone Gets a Hug, Daddy Kink, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Hella, Human Trafficking, M/M, Master/Pet, Mildly Dubious Consent, Minor, Multiple Orgasms, Mute!Credence, Original Percival Graves is a Softie, Rough Sex, Underage Sex, Watersports, credence crying during sex, graves shushing during sex, kittyboy credence, nomaj animagi, sad old creeper graves, scruffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 21:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10885158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Credence has always wanted to belong someplace, finally, he can.





	Take Me Home Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> yeah theres no excuses here but its definitely inspired by some kitty!credence fanart. i just made it porny with some suggestions from friends.

Removed at authors discretion 


End file.
